We Are Who We Are
by seducemymind
Summary: The war is over and Hermione's dream of being Head Girl has come true. After six months of being on the run Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts. He is not the same person as he was before the war but is this change for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

**WE ARE WHO WE ARE**

**Chapter One**

BANG BANG

Draco awoke with a start, cursing loudly when he discovered the source of his rude awakening. Quickly he jumped from the couch to the open window and closed the shutters with a resounding click.

"Fucking Hell!"

It was a particularly cold winter, and a small pile of snow had gathered on the floor under the window. Draco shivered and glared at the window. The Shrieking Shack had saved him from a lot but it wouldn't be much use to him if anyone spotted him inside. He had been in hiding for 6 months and was growing restless. Knowing he would never be able to fall back asleep he started pacing to keep warm.

Draco Malfoy was not the man he used to be. The war was over, Potter had won of course. And although he would never express gratitude, Draco was relieved. His father was in Azkaban and he was finally free. Well, as free as he could be with the whole wizarding world looking for him. The Ministry still believed him to be a death eater at large, and the remaining death eaters believed him to be a traitor.

It was the middle of the war when Draco finally realized that blood status was nothing. Wizards from both sides were dying. The pure were not stronger than the unpure. His entire childhood was a lie, his beliefs unfounded. Draco sneered, still he wouldn't have done anything different. Slytherin was a house of character, where he belonged, and he would do anything he needed to in order to benefit himself. Bloody Gryffindors and their bravery, look where that got most of them. Killed.

Draco's upbringing had hardened him so that nothing evoked sympathy from him. Even though he had wanted the war to end, he wouldn't risk fighting on the side he knew was right if it meant his demise. Draco killed in order to survive. His fear of the killing curse was a thing of the past. Now he spit on the dead body of anyone that got in his way. When he stared into their vacant eyes he felt nothing.

Living in the Shrieking Shack he struggled to get by, his fortune sitting in Gringotts untouched. The ministry would know he had been there if he dared retrieve some. Anger filled him and he slammed his fist into the wall over and over until his knuckles bled. Draco Malfoy forced to live like fucking scum.

"Fuck!" He swore again. He had no food. Tomorrow he would have to venture into Hogsmeade under a concealment charm. Draco often did this, to gain information or simply fight off boredom. He masqueraded as an unknown Slytherin Hogwarts student and was never questioned. After all, the school was rebuilt and the students were back for what would have been his final year.

He heard that Potter and Weasley didn't return, and instead took jobs at the Ministry as Aurors. He sneered at the thought. Potter the hero of the wizarding world. Of course he would be allowed the job without even taking his NEWTS. Draco was sick of the endless exceptions made for the boy wonder. As for Weasley, well it was a surprise to Draco that he was still alive. Probably wouldn't be without Potter and the girl.

Only Granger remained at Hogwarts. Bookworm, know-it-all she was. Draco imagined her in all her glory as Head Girl. The thought made him sick. Even though he no longer cared about blood status he still loathed her for her need to always be right and her affiliation with his enemies. He found her boring and pathetic. Granger was the only person to have beaten Draco in their class ranks. Many punishments dealt to him by Lucius were because of her. Still Draco knew Granger would always be weak and he used this to his advantage during their school days.

Eventually Draco quieted his thoughts and lay back down on the moth eaten couch resigning him to many sleepless hours before sunrise.

**000**

Meanwhile, Hermione Granger lay awake tossing and turning in her bed. The war was over but evil still haunted her dreams. Many death eaters were still on the run and various Voldemort support groups had sprung up all over the country causing problems for the Ministry. It was foolish of her to think that once the war was over prejudice would disappear. She worried about Harry and Ron, knowing it was foolish of them to take Auror positions when they had not finished their schooling. She of course had been offered a position as well, but how could she take it when there was still so much she didn't know.

Harry had sent her an owl earlier in the evening saying that Ron had been hurt on their last mission. They were ambushed by a group of eight death eaters. Hermione wondered if this could have been prevented with an extra year of schooling and knowledge. Surely they weren't as prepared as they could be. She had written him back asking if she should come to the Burrow. A reply never came. Still she had to trust them. After all Harry had ended the war.

Even all of this wasn't enough to wake Hermione from her slumber. It was her reoccurring nightmare that was more than enough. It had haunted her sleep for the past six months. Bellatrix's cold cackle and wild eyes leered at her and Hermione could still feel the hot breath on her face as she screamed. Bellatrix's death did nothing to soothe her. She reached down and traced her fingers over the scar. Mudblood. Sometimes she swore it still stung, still felt fresh. A constant reminder of the evil in the world.

Hermione climbed out of bed and went to sit in her favourite chair. When she entered her room for the first time and spotted it she had pulled the comfy green armchair over to her bedroom window and hadn't moved it since. She had indeed become Head Girl and even though it came as no surprise to her friends, Hermione was still greatly honoured.

Her room was on the fifth floor of the castle, away from Gryffindor tower. She appreciated the privacy knowing that sleeping in the dormitory now just wouldn't be the same. There was no Head Boy this year. With only a quarter of the students returning to Hogwarts after the battle another Head student wasn't necessary. This was the first time in Hogwarts history that there was only one Head elected.

McGonagall as the new Headmaster had proudly presented Hermione with the red and gold themed Head room. Bookshelves lined all four walls of the common room. In front of the fire was a plush red couch with five small pillows. On either side there was a red and gold stripped chair and footstool. The room came equipped with a small kitchen and bathroom. Her bedroom was off to the side. Her favourite part had to be her green chair. Hermione had already spent a lot of time there curled up thinking, reading, and worrying.

She had changed over the past year. Her hair grew long, much curlier than ever before but also less wild. Her brown eyes lost their sparkle and held a certain sadness that worried McGonagall. 'So much death for one so young' she often thought. Hermione grew thin from anxiety and lack of food. Her thoughts and Head Girl duties often made her forget to eat. And how many times had Ginny caught her cradling her arm with the scar, fingers covering the dirty word.

After the final battle, she and Ron tried at a relationship. Hermione had wanted it for so many years and they were happy. Though, eventually when Hermione knew she would return to Hogwarts and Ron to Auror training she had to end it for both their sakes. Ron fought her but Hermione did not want him to worry about her when he was off battling the remaining Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters. Still everyone believed they would work it out eventually. Hermione wasn't so sure.

She stared out her bedroom window into the forbidden forest lost in thought. Sighing eventually, she rose and rummaged around in her desk drawer for a dreamless drought potion. Her last one. She had not been using them sparingly as Madam Pomfrey advised. She downed it in one gulp then climbed back into bed. Hermione fell asleep, with tears in the corners of her eyes and the bottle still clasped in her hand.

**000**

Eventually Draco had fallen asleep, but now he rose to a sitting position on the couch drenched in a cold sweat. His knuckles were bruised and stained with dried blood but he did nothing to heal them. Sunlight streamed though the gaps in the closed shutters letting him know morning had come. He had dreamt about his father again and Lucius's cold words haunted him, "you are not worthy of the Malfoy name! You have betrayed us!"

Of course this was not a real memory. Draco left long before his father could find him to accuse him of such things. The room spun. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, he gave his head a quick shake before standing. Lack of food was making him weak.

If anyone were to look at Draco now they would see a very different man. He had always been muscular, with the body of a Seeker from Quidditch training, but now he had become thin and sickly. His hair was no longer slicked back in his signature look, it was mussed as if he had showered and not bothered to brush it. He had bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. His eyes, always grey, had gained a darkness that went deep so that no one could look him in the eye for more than a few seconds. Even so, Draco was better looking than the average male and he knew it. Blame the Malfoy genes.

Casting the concealment charm upon himself Draco transformed himself into an unknown Slytherin student. His blonde hair became black and shoulder length. His grey eyes became squinty and brown. The disguise was simple and so far it was all he needed to slip by unnoticed.

Being careful to make sure no one was around, Draco exited the Shrieking Shack through the back from a board he had pried loose. It was snowing and the wind was harsh against his face. When he left the manor he had only time to grab his wand, some galleons, and his Hogwarts robes. Now he was wishing he had brought a warmer cloak.

Venturing into the street and blending into the crowd he made his way to The Hog's Head. It was always less busy than The Three Broomsticks, which was what he needed. Sitting in a corner he ordered the kidney pie and smacked his last few galleons on the table. Eating quickly, Draco began to formulate a plan to gain more coins. He was a Malfoy after all. Begging did not become him.

Draco looked around, the pub held only a couple of foreign wizards drinking firewhiskey at the bar. Other than that it was empty, quiet. Normally The Hog's Head would be filled with dark wizards but since the war ended they had either been caught or had gone into hiding. Draco considered killing the wizards and taking their coins but realized quickly that would draw the Ministry right to him.

He rose to his feet and exited the pub. Determined to put a new plan into action and steal a wizard's purse. On the streets a crowd was gathering around a boy selling The Daily Prophet.

"LUCIUS MALFOY GIVEN THIS KISS!"

The boy was shouting. People was grabbing papers and throwing galleons at the boy. Draco picked up a paper, unnoticed in all the commotion and turned his back to the crowd. His father's mug shot was on the front page. The war had not been kind to Lucius. A scowl was pasted on his face but his eyes were what drew Draco in. They were the eyes of a crazed man.

The moving photo started laughing hysterically. Frowning, Draco looked further down the page to see their most recent family photo. There was the Lucius he remembered, cold and calculating. Draco looked at himself. He looked too much like his father. The words under the photograph caught his attention.

DRACO MALFOY STILL AT LARGE: REWARD IF FOUND AND BROUGHT TO THE MINISTRY

Tossing the paper on the ground and abandoning his plan, Draco began his trek back to the Shrieking Shack. Shivering, he wiped the sheen from his forehead suddenly feeling dizzy. Taking another step the ground seemed to rise up to meet him. Draco heard a woman gasp and he groaned when he felt a sharp pain and wetness sliding down his neck. Then suddenly the world went dark.

**000**

Hermione sometimes took to helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing mornings before breakfast. Keeping busy was the only thing that would take her mind off her friends and the danger they were in. Hermione's stomach growled as made her rounds checking on the younger students. A nasty fever was going around and Hermione distracted herself by casting cooling charms on the patients. Suddenly she heard the doors of the hospital wing open with a bang and swivelled, wand raised in defense.

"Madam Pomfrey!" McGonagall was yelling, as she glided in. This was serious.

In walked a man holding what looked to be a Hogwarts student in his arms. Slytherin robes by green tint of the sleeves. Madam Pomfrey appeared from behind a curtain. And Hermione pocketed her wand.

"Quickly over here, place him on this bed." Pomfrey gestured. The man shuffled forward holding the boy in his arms. This looked to be quite difficult as the boy was the size of a grown man. Upon closer examination Hermione realized the boy was quite thin and probably wouldn't be as heavy as she initially thought. Placing him on the bed the man stepped back and frowned.

Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall, and the man started talking in hushed tones. Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtain around the bed when she caught Hermione staring. Still she tried to listen in.

"- found him in Hogsmeade."

"Looks starved to death - "

"- terribly high fever"

"Never seen him before..."

Eventually McGonagall and the man reappeared from behind the curtain. Hermione was certain McGonagall was thanking the man for finding the student. Her forehead was creased, a sure sign of confusion. The man nodded and walked out without a second glance. McGonagall turned toward Hermione,

"One of our students was found in Hogsmeade... How he managed to get out of the castle undetected is beyond me but we must strictly enforce the rules for the students own safety. Please make an announcement to the prefects at your meeting tonight."

"Yes, Professor. Who is the boy? He looks unfamiliar." Hermione questioned, knowing McGonagall was thinking the same thing.

"No matter who he is, he is a student here, and Pomfrey will see him healed." McGonagall tried to sooth Hermione's worries. The girl had so many already. "Now run along to breakfast before class, you're looking thin Miss Granger."

Hermione knew this was true and left with one last glance over her shoulder at the curtained bed. Down in the Great Hall Hermione sat across from Ginny at the Gryffindor table. After tossing a piece of toast onto Hermione's plate Ginny started to reach for the strawberry jam.

"You have to eat Hermione, you're looking sickly." Ginny threw her a concerned look as she spread the jam over Hermione's toast.

Hermione lost in thought, ignored the comment but thanked her anyway and took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Have you heard any news from Harry and Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure I'll get an owl any minute from Mum, Ron is probably doing much better Hermione."

"Right, right." Again Hermione drifted off. She didn't mention the boy in the hospital wing to Ginny. She thought McGonagall would have preferred his sudden appearance remain a secret from the students as to not worry them. Looking down for her schedule she realized she forgot her book bag in the hospital wing.

Ginny looked up as Hermione rose, "Where are you going? Breakfast isn't ov– "

"Forgot my bag, don't worry I'm eating see? I'll come see you tonight!" Hermione held up the piece of toast and took a bite, rushing out of the hall before Ginny could protest.

Hermione entered the hospital wing quietly as to not disturb the sick students. She found her bag where she left it beside the bed of a sleeping first year student. Grabbing it before the student realized she was there, she turned to exit when she saw the bed of the mystery boy still had the curtain closed around it. Wondering if he was awake and wanting a closer look, Hermione crept over and ducked inside the curtain, closing it behind her.

Letting out an audible gasp Hermione's toast slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor. The student in the bed was no longer an unfamiliar face. Hermione fought the urge to scream in horror when she realized who it was in the bed. Draco Malfoy was back at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

**We Are Who We Are**

**Chapter Two**

Draco awoke feeling groggy. Slowly he opened one eye then the other and blinked. Standing in front of him was a horrified looking Granger. His blurry mind tried to rationalize why Granger was in the Shrieking Shack and he began to panic. She looked different then he remembered. Her hair was less wild but still unmanageable in how it framed her face then flowed down her back in a tangled bunch.

Her face was flushed from anger and her mouth hung open forming a small 'oh'. Draco could see that she hadn't eaten a good meal in a long time but he couldn't figure out why. No one starved at Hogwarts. Quickly Draco pieced together what must have happened in the village and realized he was at Hogwarts with Granger. Coming to his senses he scowled at her.

"Close your mouth mudblood" he hissed, as he tried to climb out of the bed. Draco used the word because he knew it would upset her and the way she was staring at him was beginning to unnerve him. Panic set in as he felt around for his wand and realized it was missing.

Looking up he spotted it clutched in Hermione's hand. In her other hand she held her own wand now pointed at his throat. So far she had not uttered a single word. Her face was unreadable.

Draco growled, "Granger hand over my wand." Lunging forward he reached for her wrist. Finally Hermione snapped.

"STUPEFY!" she yelled and Draco fell back on the bed, frozen in place.

**000**

"What do you mean you know!" Hermione asked in a shrill voice. After leaving the hospital wing she had rushed to McGonagall's office to inform her about Malfoy. McGonagall regarded her as if she was going to have a mental breakdown at any moment and gave her a knowing look that rivalled Dumbledore's when he was alive.

"Miss Granger I was informed this morning by Madam Pomfrey when she discovered him. It seems Mr. Malfoy cast some sort of concealment charm to hide his identity. We have yet to figure out what he was doing in Hogsmeade."

"Why haven't the Aurors been contacted! Why isn't Harry here? Malfoy let death eaters into Hogwarts! Who knows what else he's done, he belongs in Azkaban!" Hermione snarled.

"Draco is still a boy...He disappeared from the war over six months ago long before the final battle. He must have his reasons and I for one will listen to them."

"Harry was still a boy when he defeated Voldemort! Colin Creevy was still a boy when he was killed! Boys and girls died everyday in the war. There is no excuse for his actions, he is a death eater!"

McGonagall gave Hermione a stern look. Her eyes traced over Hermione's face. Her cheek bones protruded over the red blush brought on by anger and her eyes were furious. McGonagall thought for a moment she saw the spark that used to exist there.

"I will go to the infirmary and speak with Mr. Malfoy. I assure you that I am not taking his presence here lightly." McGonagall rose from the seat behind her desk and walked over to Hermione, "you should get to class. I will meet with you tonight after your meeting with the prefects to discuss this further."

"He was going to attack me! I'm glad I listened to my instinct and grabbed his wand. He lunged at me; he looked crazed, like a lunatic! I had to stupefy him. He called me...mudblood." She said this last part quietly. McGonagall stopped to listen and Hermione noticed her shoulders sag.

"Everyone has a past Miss Granger. I had hope that Draco left behind the prejudices of his family. Still I will listen to his story. If it is in my power to save him from his fate at the hands of death eaters I will do it."

Hermione stared at McGonagall's retreating back. Anger filled her. McGonagall wasn't taking this seriously. A former death eater at Hogwarts. Malfoy knew nothing of the horrors of war. He left before most of the killing began. He didn't even fight.

"Coward," Hermione whispered before leaving the office and ignoring McGonagall's orders. Instead she headed to the Owlery.

Hermione sent an owl to Harry immediately to let him know about Draco's presence in the castle. Just because McGonagall thought Draco should be given a second chance didn't mean that precautions shouldn't be taken. Draco did not deserve a second chance and Hermione would be damned if she was the one to let him have one. She tied her letter to an owl's leg and remembered the look in Draco's eyes before he lunged at her. Darkness.

**000**

Draco snapped out of the hex hours later to discover his wand missing. "That bloody bint!" he cursed, blaming Hermione. Although he could still feel his fever burning, the dizziness was gone. Draco pulled back the sheets and climbed out of the bed. He reached to pull back the curtain but found he could not. Someone had set wards to keep him confined to the bed.

Knowing he could do nothing without his wand Draco was resigned to lying there, but he did not sleep. His fever was blazing but so was his anger. Hogwarts was the one place he never wanted to see again. His one consolation was that death eaters wouldn't come looking for him there. They were not as strong as they once were and the castle had been strengthened during the rebuild. He'd read in the Prophet about the extra security the Ministry deemed necessary to add after the final battle.

Potter was a different story. By now the git and the entire Auror squad would have been informed of his whereabouts. Draco lay tense, expecting them to burst through the curtain and surround him at any moment. Instead Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain. Draco flinched but stared straight ahead, his mouth set in a grim line. She pulled the curtain closed behind her and stepped forward.

"You've tested the wards by now, I assume?" Draco didn't respond or turn to look at her. "There's also a muffling charm so no one can hear anything that goes on in here."

"And why would I care about that?" Draco responded coolly, raising an eyebrow.

Madam Pomfrey did not answer his question. Instead she pulled a potion out from her apron pocket. "Take this for your fever." He felt her gaze studying him with disapproval.

Draco did not make any move to take the potion from her. Eventually she snapped.

"It's not poison, don't make this harder than it needs to be!" Pomfrey set the potion down on the table beside his bed and snapped the curtain open. She stalked out and the curtain snapped shut with equal ferocity leaving Draco alone once again. Shivering from a cold sweat he considered taking the potion.

He would need his strength if he was ever going to find his wand and escape. Eventually after considering his options he snatched the potion off the table and downed it. Draco knew what he would have to do, next time Madam Pomfrey entered to check on him he would pretend to be sleeping, then steal her wand and hold her hostage. They would have to let him go.

Draco was still thinking about his exit strategy when he realized his eyes were growing heavy. The potion was making him drowsy. The more he tried to fight it the faster it seemed to work and soon he drifted off to sleep.

**000**

"Monitor your houses and make sure to do a headcount every night. With the new security measures Hogwarts is safe but we don't want any first years out roaming the castle at night. Alright, thanks everyone." Hermione tried to look cheery as she concluded her first meeting with the prefects. Ginny, who was a prefect this year stayed behind to chat.

"Brilliant job Hermione," she smiled.

"Thanks Ginn, I really think this will be a great year." Hermione was used to her act by now. She often had to pretend she was doing better than she was to convince everyone that the war hadn't affected her as much as it had. She turned the conversation to a topic she knew would distract Ginny from any suspicion. "Are you holding tryouts for Quidditch next week?"

"Yes! I really think that we have a great shot this yea- Hermione, do you have a meeting with McGonagall? She's standing over there looking this way." Ginny caught McGonagall's eye as she stood in the doorway of Hermione's common room.

"Um...yes actually we have to discuss some of my Head duties... so I will have to see you later Ginn, talk tomorrow at breakfast yea?" Hermione asked enthusiastically.

"Sure Mione. Really don't stress you're already doing a great job, this year just wouldn't be the same without you here."

Hermione smiled reassuringly as Ginny walked past and into the hall greeting McGonagall on her way out. As soon as she was out of sight Hermione's smile vanished and was replaced with a frown. McGonagall did not look happy.

"Miss Granger please follow me to my office," she said in a clipped tone. Hermione knew that Harry must have contacted her. Walking at a fast pace to keep up, she followed McGonagall down the corridors and up a flight of stairs until she reached the large wooden door to the office. McGonagall turned to Hermione and looked as if she was about to say something but then thought better of it and pushed open the door.

Hermione followed her in and closed the door behind her. Immediately she spotted Harry standing behind the large oak desk.

"Harry" she breathed, rushing to his side and throwing her arms around him.

"Hermione" he responded, hugging her back. "Thanks for your owl." Hermione was about to ask how Ron was doing when a cold voice rang out.

"Where is my wand, you stupid bitch?" Hermione spun around. Sitting in a black armchair in front of the desk was Malfoy. He seemed to be restrained by a spell but Hermione could tell by the veins popping out of his arms that he was trying to break free. Before anyone could respond McGonagall spoke.

"That's enough Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger does not have your wand, I do." All eyes turned to her. "And you will not be receiving it back any time soon."

"What the hell is he still doing here!" Hermione screamed, "I thought you were taking care of this?" Her accusing look shifted between Harry and McGonagall.

"Hermione..." Harry started, "I think we need to listen to Professor McGonagall and trust her on this."

"You mean let him go free! Without any sort of punishment? Don't you remember what he did here? Don't you remember his part in all this!" Hermione slammed her fists down on the desk causing Harry to look wary.

"Please sit down Miss Granger." McGonagall instructed after conjuring up an armchair to match the one Draco was sitting in. Hermione slowly gave in and walked over to the chair and sat down. At least she wasn't being restrained like Malfoy.

**000**

Granger looked furious. In any other situation Draco would have smirked but he wasn't too happy at the moment either. His eyes scanned the room looking for his wand. Harry spoke first.

"Where have you been all these months Malfoy?" he questioned standing above him.

Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. Harry tried again.

"Why shouldn't I turn your death eater arse over right now? No one here has any reason to keep you safe."

"I am not a death eater." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Really because I could have swore I saw the mark on your ar-"

"Listen to me Potter, because I won't repeat myself! I left before the war got serious. The death eaters want me dead as much as you do. I don't fight for either side." Draco leaned back in the chair, looking frustrated.

"Potter" McGonagall motioned, "come over here."

Harry went over the corner and Draco could hear them arguing in hushed tones about his future. McGonagall didn't want him in Azkaban where he would surely be murdered by the already captured death eaters. Harry didn't want him to go without sentencing for his part in the war.

Draco could feel Granger's eyes on him. Without turning his head he sneered, "See something you like mudblood?"

"Hardly" she spat out, "just imagining what your death eater friends are going to do to you in Azkaban."

Draco was about to respond when he was cut off by Harry, "Malfoy you deserve Azkaban but Professor McGonagall wants to keep you here until you can receive a proper trial."

"Harry you can't just let him go!" Hermione gasped.

"Don't forget he saved our lives Hermione," Harry said softly. "We owe him that much."

"We owe him nothing!" Hermione screamed, "Or did you forget about my time at Malfoy manner, and all the times you saved his sorry life!"

"ENOUGH," McGonagall finally interrupted. "Draco will stay here. I will make arrangements for him to stay on the grounds. He will not stay in the castle and no one will find out that he is here. Do I make myself clear?"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, this is ridiculous." By now Hermione's eyes were wide and red rimmed with unshed tears. Her hair grew wild around her face, making her look like an enraged lion.

"Don't do me any favors Potter!" Draco spat, "you're wrong if you think I'll stay here like a sitting duck waiting to be carted off to the Ministry."

"You don't have a choice Mr. Malfoy. If you try to leave then you will be taken directly to Azkaban and we have no control over what will surely happen to you there," McGonagall stated in a firm voice. This seemed to sober everyone up.

**000**

Hermione sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. She sunk back into the armchair in defeat. Harry gave her a sympathetic look. For the life of her she could not understand how he could be so calm about this. She listened to McGonagall list for Malfoy the conditions to his get out of jail free card.

No wand, Draco put up a fight but it wasn't like he could do anything about it. He didn't have his wand to begin with and if he were taken away he definitely wouldn't get it. Hermione studied him. He looked different. His hair was different and he was thinner, but there was also something else Hermione couldn't place.

Draco would stay in a cabin just inside the forbidden forest that McGonagall would conjure and ward off. He would not be seen or heard by any of the staff or students and he would not be able to leave the cabin. Hermione smirked at this. If he wasn't to be a prisoner in Azkaban then being a prisoner under the watch of McGonagall was second best.

His floo network would only connect to one fireplace, the one in Hermione's Head Girl common room.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, "You can't expect me to look after this scum! No I refuse."

"You expect me to interact with this barmy bitch! I don't even have a wand to defend myself! This is a bloody brilliant plan!" Draco sneered sarcastically.

Ignoring their outbursts, McGonagall addressed Harry, "Potter, take Malfoy to the cabin now. Stupefy him if he tries anything." Turning to Malfoy she added, "As for you, these are the terms of your stay here, if you'd prefer Azkaban then Harry will gladly escort you there now."

Harry stepped forward as McGonagall freed Draco from his restraints and Harry grabbed him out of the chair and shoved him towards the door. Draco walked out with a scowl on his face, Harry walked with his wand trained on Malfoy's back. As soon as they exited McGonagall turned back to Hermione.

"Hermione..." McGonagall spoke softly as she sat down at her desk. "I need you to be supportive of this decision. None of the professors can know about him and you're the only student strong enough to handle this responsibility and I need the help."

"Surely someone el-"

"There is no one else I trust with this task." McGonagall was the person Hermione trusted the most after Dumbledore's death and had never questioned her judgment before. Giving in, Hermione looked into McGonagall's eyes,

"Tell me what you want me to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**We Are Who We Are**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the support on my first fanfic! Sorry for the long update times, I'm trying to write two stories at once. I have recently become obsessed with a little something called The Hunger Games! But don't worry, I still love Dramione. Is anyone else here excited for The Hunger Games Movie?_

**Chapter Three**

Draco pulled his hood further down over his face as he and Harry walked across the grounds. It was dark outside, nearly curfew for the students, but Draco didn't want to risk anyone looking out and recognizing him. Harry didn't speak and Draco didn't care. He knew that Harry's wand was trained on his back should he try anything. It was a short walk but still damning for Draco knowing that his fate was being sealed the closer they got to the forbidden forest.

Draco recalled their detention with Hagrid in first year. Again his punishment involved the forest. And again the forest looked dark and ominous, but Draco knew now that the most deadly creature in the forest was soon to be him. A little ways into the brush Harry muttered a spell and waved his wand in the complicated pattern McGonagall had shown him.

A cabin appeared before them. It was small and made entirely of wood complete with two windows in front and a lopsided door. It was surrounded by trees and it was nothing like the manor. More like what Draco imagined Weasley's house to look like, but he didn't say so. Harry shoved Draco forward through the front door and followed him inside.

"This is where I leave you Malfoy, don't cause any trouble for Hermione or I'll be back." Draco didn't respond but looked at Harry with eyes cold as ice. Potter had no idea what he was capable of. Knowing that was the best he would get out of Draco, Harry turned back to the door and disappeared shutting it behind him. He seemed to want to rid himself of Draco as soon as possible. Probably to run back and check on the mudblood Draco thought. He slowly scanned the room taking in his new living situation.

Immediately he noticed the door where he came in disappeared from sight after Harry left, leaving no way of exit. There was a worn out green sofa with two tattered pillows in front of a large fireplace. In front of the couch was a coffee table that seemed to be made out of the same wood as the cabin. On the mantle sat a large container of floo powder, something Draco was sure he would never use as Granger's common room was the only place he could visit.

In comparison with the Shrieking Shack the cabin was warmer. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace keeping the place comfortable. Draco noted how he hadn't noticed any smoke outside from the chimney. He wondered how many enchantments were on the cabin. Enough to hold him he concluded. Still he preferred the shack. The shack meant freedom, the cabin meant prison.

In addition to the fire, candles lit the room and Draco could see the door to a bathroom off to the left of the living room and a small kitchen area off to the right. Beside the fireplace was another door. Walking over and opening it Draco saw it was a small bedroom also lit by candlelight complete with a dresser and bed. Too exhausted to explore further or contemplate escape, Draco collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep. The deepest sleep he experienced since leaving the mansion, sleep brought on by his fevered state.

**000**

Hermione slowly walked back to her common room thinking about what McGonagall had asked her to do. Her task essentially involved babysitting Malfoy in order to find out his reason for deflecting from the death eaters. As if she didn't have enough on her plate with her Head duties and constant worry for Harry and Ron's safety. Hermione knew why Malfoy deflected, selfishness. He didn't want to dirty his hands, or die in the war.

She would spend as little time with him as possible she decided. Malfoy would not stop her from enjoying her last year at Hogwarts or her Head Girl title. Entering her room she plopped down on her couch and stared into her fireplace with narrowed eyes. The fireplace now connected to Malfoy's cabin, she thought with disgust. She noticed a pot of floo powder had been placed on her mantle.

McGonagall had instructed her to check on Malfoy at least once a day to make sure he was getting better and to bring him food. Hermione snorted, she didn't care if he died in that cabin. Malfoy represented everything she hated. The prejudice she faced ever since discovering she was a muggleborn witch, the agony of loss dealt by the dark side, and cruelty which seemed to come naturally to him.

The worst part of the arrangement was that she couldn't share her frustration with Ginny. Harry and McGonagall were the only people who knew and Hermione could never bring herself to complain to McGonagall. She had too much pride and McGonagall had too much faith in her. Hermione knew that writing Harry would be next to useless. He was so busy and was never good at responding to letters. The person she longed to tell was Ginny but McGonagall decided against it.

When Harry had returned to say goodbye he promised to write more, and Hermione smiled knowingly at this. But when he said he would return should she need him to deal with Malfoy, she knew that he would. Now alone in her common room she realized she forgot to replenish her stock of dreamless drought potion. She curled into a ball on the couch clutching a pillow to her chest. Her bedroom did not look inviting tonight.

Her bed only reminded her of the nightmares. Nightmares brought on by Malfoy's family, another reason to hate the ferret. Hermione knew that Malfoy could enter her common room through the fireplace at any moment, but she felt her eyelids grow heavy anyway. Soon she drifted off to sleep with her wand in her hand, and for the first time in months she did not dream.

**000**

When Draco woke the next morning he didn't recognize where he was. This was happening to him a lot lately he thought angrily. Recalling the events from the night before, Draco wondered when Granger would grace him with her presence. He was determined to make her life hell this year. If he had to suffer than she would suffer as well. His stomach gurgled with hunger so he rose and walked over to the kitchen area of the cabin. The cupboards were empty except for cups, bowls, and plates. The drawers were the same, holding only silverware. He let out a long string of curse words.

Clearly Granger was in charge of feeding him, which meant that he was not eating today. That bint hated him and would wait as long as possible before making an appearance. Draco walked over to the window and looked outside. The snow was falling hard and he reached a hand out to touch the glass. Immediately he was thrown across the room. McGonagall was right when she said she placed strong wards on the cabin.

Rubbing his backside Draco rose to his feet, he was getting frustrated. It was already mid morning and judging from the bareness of the cabin there was nothing for him to do to occupy his time. He was stubborn though and there was no way he was going to floo himself over to Granger's common room. He would rather die of starvation or boredom, whichever came first.

He walked back over to the window careful not to touch the glass this time and looked up at the castle. He busied himself by trying to guess which window belonged to Granger's room and sent silent curses at her in his mind. On the bright side his fever seemed to be gone, he must have slept it off. After awhile Draco took to pacing across the living room. He still had no plan of escape.

Every time he thought of one, the outcome always ended with him in Azkaban being murdered by death eaters. Eventually he gave up and plopped down on the couch. Draco stared at the ceiling, his boredom was killing him. Eventually he noticed a door he hadn't before. It appeared on the other side of the fireplace, but when he did not know.

He rose and walked over yanking open the door. It was a closet lined with shelves and on those shelves were books. Draco picked one up, Advanced Transfiguration. He supposed these would have been his textbooks if he had returned to school for his final year. Draco noticed Advanced Potion Making and Defence Against the Darks Arts were missing. No surprise there, they were always the darkest subjects.

McGonagall clearly didn't want him learning anything more in those subjects. It made no difference to him he had already learned enough from his father. He knew curses and potions that they would never teach at Hogwarts, even in the darkest times. Picking up Advanced Transfiguration again he closed the closet door and walked back over to the couch. At least now he had something to occupy his time with. Draco opened to the first page and began to read, and read, and read.

**000**

When Hermione woke the next morning she didn't remember the events of the night before, but when she spotted the pot of floo powder on the fireplace mantle it all came rushing back to her. She contemplated checking on Draco and bringing him food, but only for a second. Then she showered and got ready for her day. Hermione did not stop by the hospital wing this morning, instead she went straight to the Great Hall.

Ginny was already there waiting, and held out a letter from Ron that had just arrived. Ron did not ask about Draco. Perhaps he hadn't put it in the letter in case Ginny read it or maybe Harry didn't tell him. Hermione guessed it was the latter. Ron had such a terrible temper. Hermione was glad he was healing quickly, one less thing to worry about. Later back in her common room she packed her bag with textbooks and left without a backwards glance, she was still fueled by rage from the night before.

Around dinnertime the guilt began to set in. She remembered how thin Malfoy was when he was carried into the hospital wing. McGonagall was trying to protect him, how angry would she be if Hermione allowed him to starve to death. Hermione paced in front of the fireplace going over her options. Finally her conscience got the better of her.

"Damn ittt" she let out in a whisper, knowing what she had to do. She walked over to her kitchen area and grabbed an apple and a couple slices of bread.

"Fine!" she said talking to herself, "I'll feed him but this is all he's getting!" Nodding in satisfaction, she walked over to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace clearly stating "Malfoy's cabin!"

She felt the familiar dizzy sensation when she landed in his fireplace but caught herself before she tumbled forward. Malfoy, who was lounging on the couch jumped up at the sight of her but quickly regained his composure.

"Here to finish me off Granger?" he asked in his usual drawl.

Hermione bit her tongue. She knew she would regret feeding this loathsome ferret!

"Eat this" she said, placing the food on the coffee table separating them.

"Finally decided to feed me did you? Took long enough. You know I've gone more than a day without food Granger! Wonder what McGonagall would think about that."

"I assure you she wouldn't care Malfoy. No one would" Hermione said tiredly, crossing her arms over her chest and staring him down. This comment seemed to rub him the wrong way. He stepped around the coffee table bringing him to stand right in front of her. He towered over her and looked down in a predatory manner. She felt trapped but knew he didn't have a wand. Her fingers were wrapped tightly around her own, ready.

"Think about what you say before you speak to me Granger," he hissed. "You know I could disarm you at any time and leave your rotting corpse on the floor of this dingy prison. The curses I've mastered would cause even your head to spin. You think I don't know you're wand is in your hand?" He sneered, unafraid.

With that, Draco backed away still facing her and picked the green apple up from the table. Hermione glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged.

"Well we don't want to find out do we?" Draco responded in a bored tone before going back to his original position on the couch and taking a bite out of the apple. He picked up the textbook he was reading and began to ignore her, not even uttering a thanks for the food. Hermione stood there for a second her skin boiling in anger, trying to come up with something scathing to say.

"Leave me now Granger, you're presence is making this cabin even more intolerable than it already is."

"Oh I can make it much worse for you Malfoy!" Hermione yelled. And with that she grabbed his pot of floo powder and took it with her as she stepped into the fireplace and flooed back to her common room. The last thing she saw was Malfoy's enraged look when she disappeared. She'd taken his last freedom.


End file.
